Merry Valentine's day Ziva
by pikachris
Summary: Quand la Saint Valentin permet les rêves de Ziva


Pour la saint Valentin, il fallait bien écrire un petit OS sur nos tourtereaux. Mais quand on sait que je l'ai commencé en Décembre pensant l'avoir fini pour noël ... ^_^" Je fais un bien piètre auteur. En espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

_6h30, parking sous-terrain du NCIS_

Ziva se gara et comme toujours, le parking était quasi désert. Seules restaient les voitures des équipes de nuit qui d'ailleurs, commençaient à quitter l'immeuble. En ce matin de Février, il faisait froid et gris dehors; ainsi il faisait bon rester au chaud dans sa voiture. Elle aimait arriver aux aurores pour pouvoir se recentrer sur elle même dans la chaleur de sa petite voiture. Bien sur, il y avait de meilleurs moyens de se réchauffer comme … les bras d'un homme; par exemple, les bras de To...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une voiture qui, phares allumées, l'empêchaient de distinguer son conducteur. La voiture se plaça juste à coté de la sienne et Tony en sortit. " ah Tony, soupira t-elle, vient me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plait ". Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle entendit sa portière droite s'ouvrir.

- Good morning, my ninja

- Tony, pourquoi es-tu la si tôt? En aurais-tu marre de te faire enguirlander par Gibbs?

- Voilà, c'est exactement ça, répondit-il en souriant

- Mais je pense plutôt que c'est pour mater la fille du bureau derrière moi, celle qui finit tout le temps quand t'arrive. J'ai pas raison ?

- Et bien, il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dit. Bon on y va? Sinon mon plan va tomber à l'eau

- Quel plan? Mais elle n'a pas le temps de poser sa question que Tony est déjà en route vers l'ascenseur.

Voyant qu'il avait évité sa question, elle hésitait à le harceler pour qu'il crache le morceau. Mais elle n'en fit rien "tout le monde a droit à ses petits secrets" songea-t-elle. Elle le rejoignit dans l'ascenseur et arrivèrent dans l'open space sans se dire un seul mot. Comme prévu, Tony se dirigea vers jeune fille blonde qui travaillait de nuit et il entama la conversation. Ziva les observa de loin et ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings et le dents. Qu'est ce que cette petite blondasse avait de plus qu'elle? Bon d'accord elle arborait une plantureuse poitrine et ses yeux bruns contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa chevelure dorée, mais bon quand même!

- un problème, Ziva?

- Tim! Dit-elle en détournant le regard, comment vas-tu?

- Bien, et toi? Tu avait l'air énervée à l'instant

- Mais non voyons! Que dis-tu là? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, ses yeux alternaient sans cesse de McGee à Tony, s'attardant de plus en plus longtemps sur ce dernier.

- Je vois, dit McGee en esquissant un sourire, Tony a une nouvelle conquête.

- Pas encore, répondit Ziva en serrant les dents, pas encore

McGee étouffa un petit rire et s'assit à son bureau en disant:

- Tu veux mon avis? Je pense que ça ne se fera pas entre eux

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Ziva s'était retourné si brusquement que la tête lui tourna. Son regard s'était rempli d'espoir. Tony aurait changé? Il aurait des amies avec qui ses relations ne soient pas sexuelles?

- Parce qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

Ses espoirs s'évanouirent alors. Tony n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le dragueur incessant. Il avait juste "limité sa consommation"

Puis Tony quitta la jeune femme et Ziva s'assit à son bureau l'air de rien. En arrivant, Tony fit un petit signe discret à McGee que Ziva prit pour un geste agressif. Gibbs entre à sa suite dans l'open space et le téléphone sonna juste à son arrivée. Comme toujours, 10 secondes de discussion et il raccrocha pour dire "meurtre sur la 43ème rue, on y va". Chacun reprit ses affaires et fila en direction de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, ou plutôt quelques secondes de trajet agité et bruyant (Ziva avait du menacer Tony et McGee d'accélérer si ils n'arrêtaient pas de hurler à la mort), ils arrivèrent à destination. La 43ème rue étaient essentiellement connue pour ses restaurants internationaux: du japonais au français, en passant par l'italien. Ce dernier attira d'ailleurs l'œil de la jeune israélienne lui rappelant un certain agent. Gibbs distribua les tâches:

- David, photos; Di Nozzo, scène du crime; McGee, témoins!

- Euh … patron ? Intervint Tony

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. McGee, échangez avec Di Nozzo

"Tiens, c'est bizarre" remarqua Ziva. "En temps normal, Gibbs donne les ordres et personne ne le contredit. Quelque chose se trame, Ziva. Fais attention". Décidément c'était une journée étrange

Tony partit en direction des restaurants tandis que McGee et Ziva se dirigeaient vers la ruelle où avait eu lieu le meurtre. McGee commença à fouiller les poubelles et Ziva alluma l'appareil photo. Le visage de Tony apparut, trace de l'enfantillage de ce dernier. Il s'était amusé à poser, parfois sérieusement, en beau gosse, d'autre où il faisait d'horribles grimaces. Ziva continua de naviguer dans les photos jusqu'à qu'elle tombe sur un Tony charmeur, au naturel, qui lui faisait probablement son plus beau sourire. Elle esquissa elle aussi un sourire et admira cette photo quelques instants.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens et lentement, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, son visage se rapprocha de l'appareil, ses yeux se clorent jusqu'à …

- Youhou Ziva!

L'intéressée leva la tête pour la tourner vers McGee, accroupi dans les immondices, qui la regardait d'un air inquiet

- Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu ne prends pas de photos et Gibbs va s'énerver. Tu es sure que ça va?

- Vraiment ? Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Tim, je devais être dans les parages

- Tu veux dire les nuages ?

- Pas la peine de te prendre pour Tony quand il est pas là, Tim! Dit Ziva en haussant la voix

Vexé par cette remarque, McGee replongea dans ses ordures et Ziva prit enfin quelques photos. Elle venait encore de parler de lui sans le vouloir. Il était partout dans sa vie et ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle repensa alors à tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui et demanda:

- McGee, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Tony?

- Comment ça ?

- Bin tu sais! Le fait qu'il soit venue en avance aujourd'hui, ou que Gibbs le laisse choisir ses tâches. C'est pas net!

McGee eut l'air de réfléchir et dit:

- Bon, à toi, je peux le dire. Il est amoureux.

- Amoureux ?! S'étonna Ziva. Tu veux dire amoureux d'un soir ou amoureux comme avec Jeanne ?

L'évocation de cette dernière provoqua un pincement au cœur de l'agent du MOSSAD mais se renfrogna pour ne rien laisser paraître

- Non, cette fois ci, c'est du sérieux: il est réellement amoureux. Et quant à Gibbs, il a du accepter cette union. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il laisse tant de liberté à Tony.

Ainsi Tony retentait une vraie relation? Pourquoi ne lui avait t-il rien dit ? Il en a parlé à McGee et Gibbs mais pas à elle, une femme (certes pas très féminine mais quand même!) En même temps, il devait avoir eu peur de sa réaction. Ziva aurait joué la carte de la moquerie pour cacher sa blessure au cœur. Maintenant, elle allait devoir faire comme si de rien n'était, pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Une larme perla le long de sa joue mais elle l'estompa sans que McGee eut le temps de s'en apercevoir. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et crut remarquer un sourire en coin dans le visage du bleu.

- Remettons nous au boulot avant que Gibbs ne nous enguirlande

- Bien dit, Ziva. Et bonne utilisation du verbe enguirlander, ton français s'améliore!

Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrai entre mille pour l'avoir tant de fois entendu dans ses rêves. Tony se tenait à l'entrée de la ruelle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ziva revêtît alors son costume d'agent du MOSSAD pour lui répondre

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu as déjà fini tes interrogatoires ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

- Oulah, quel accueil chaleureux! Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai déjà fini mes interrogatoires parce que je suis un excellent agent. Et puis, ces gens n'ont presque rien vu, trop attardé devant leurs assiettes ou leurs plateaux pour observer un petit crime de rien du tout.

- Oh oui, que les gens sont mal élevés de nos jours! Répliqua Ziva

- Il n'empêche, j'ai remarqué un excellent restaurant italien. Rien qu'en y entrant, on sait qu'on va bien y manger. J'y amènerais peut-être une future conquête mais une sérieuse alors! Parce que vu les prix, je ferais pas ça tous les jours

- Tony!! s'indigna Ziva. Tu es vraiment un radin de premier ordre, même en relation amoureuse!

Leur dispute fut interrompue par l'arrivée du fourgon du NCIS conduit par un pauvre Jimmy qui entendait encore les remontrances de Ducky sur le chemin à emprunter. Finalement le corps fut ramené à la morgue du NCIS et toute la journée, l'équipe s'employa à trouver le meurtrier qui n'étaient autre qu'un serveur qui s'étaient vu abusé financièrement par ce marines.

Le reste de l'enquête n'est pas très détaillé car Ziva ne se souvient pas de ce qui c'est passé cette journée. C'était la routine pour elle d'attraper des criminels.

* * *

_19h, bureaux du NCIS, dans l'open-space_

Seuls restaient Tony et Ziva dans les bureaux, faiblement éclairés par leurs lampes de bureaux. Si Tony était absorbé dans son rapport, Ziva l'était beaucoup moins. Son regard semblait être attiré par la chevelure ébouriffée de l'italien en face d'elle. Son doux visage ne la laissait pas non plus indifférente et malgré la faible lueur qui régnait dans les bureaux, elle essayait d'admirer ses yeux bruns profonds.

- Fini! S'exclama Tony. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Bien sur, mentit-elle. Elle éteignit son ordinateur, pensant déjà au sermon de Gibbs demain matin, et se leva. On y va ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- J'arrive. Ziva, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Je voulais ne rien faire et paresser devant la télé. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'avais invité une superbe femme à diner au restaurant ce soir mais elle s'est décommandé à la dernière minute. Et comme je suis un radin, je ne vais pas gâcher un diner. Alors tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ?

Tony avait pris cet air faussement gêné et Ziva n'a pas pu résister. Mais là encore, il fallait dissimuler ses sentiments :"aie l'air de t'en fiche, ma fille. Il ne doit pas savoir que tu sais pour lui!".

- Bon d'accord, je veux bien te dépanner.

- Chouette! Par contre, c'est un restaurant un peu chic donc je vais te demander de vêtir une belle robe si possible.

- De quoi ? Comment veux tu que je trouve une robe de soirée à cette heure-ci !

- Du calme, my ninja. J'avais prévu le coup et j'ai une robe qui t'iras à merveille dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je file te la chercher.

Tiens, il l'avait encore appelée "my ninja"; ce "my" faisait toujours son effet en elle. Mais pourquoi Tony aurait une robe de soirée dans sa voiture? Il doit surement faire ça avec toutes les filles surement, pour faire genre "j'ai pensé à tout, ne t'inquiètes pas". On va quand même sortir la trousse à maquillage au cas où!

Tony revint alors avec un sac à vêtements qu'il lui tendit.

- Je t'attends ici. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'essaiera pas de t'espionner cette fois

- Comment ça cette fois ! S'indigna Ziva

- File, on va être en retard, lui répondit-il en riant

Ziva se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes, comme elle en avait si souvent l'habitude et jeta un coup d'œil à Tony qui regardaient ailleurs comme promis. Elle entra dans les commodités et referma la porte soigneusement. Elle déballa alors la robe qui se trouvait être somptueuse: Une longue robe noire à paillettes avec un décolleté à l'avant et à l'arrière qui fit hésiter Ziva pour l'enfiler. Elle se repeignit et se maquilla légèrement. Tony n'avait pas tort: cette robe lui allait à merveille. Elle sortit et alla taper l'épaule de son italien qui en avait profité lui aussi pour revêtir un costume.

- Ziva, tu es magnifique!

- Allons, allons, c'est la robe qui fait cet effet, dit elle en rougissant légèrement

- Princesse, nous allons passer une soirée extraordinaire . Si vous voulez bien ?

Il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha et il partirent en direction du parking

Arrivé en bas, une limousine avec chauffeur les attendait. Ziva murmura avec joie "la belle et tendre de Tony ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate". Tony lui ouvrit la portière et Ziva s'installa tandis que ce dernier faisait le tour. Il s'installa et tapa à la vitre du chauffeur pour lui faire signe de partir pour leur destination. Ziva espérait que ce voyage serait interminable mais malheureusement pour elle, il ne dura que 10 minutes. Tony sortit alors de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à sa belle. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Ziva lorsqu'elle reconnut le restaurant italien de ce matin.

- Tony, c'est … commença Ziva

- Tu viens ? Notre table doit être prête.

Et effectivement qu'elle l'était, puisque le restaurant était vide, à l'exception d'un petit orchestre qui jouait des airs digne de l'Italie. Ziva resta bouche bée devant tant d'attention de la part de Tony. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme si macho, si avare pouvait faire tout ça pour la femme qu'il aime.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur; les deux tourtereaux se racontant des évènements plus ou moins amusants de leurs vies. Peu à peu, le chianti fit son effet et la jeune brune sentit que la soirée devait se terminer là sous peine de faire de grosses bêtises. Mais Tony n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée: l'orchestre joua un air langoureux et Tony demanda

- Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse, Ziva ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas très sur d'être en état là

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai toujours là pour te rattraper, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Son souffle chaud la rassura et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine pour conserver ce sentiment de sécurité. Valsant au rythme de la musique, Ziva se laissa emporter par les bras puissants de Tony qui menaient la danse. Soudain, il s'interrompit pour dire:

- Ziva, je dois te dire: cette soirée je l'ai organisée pour toi. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre femme que toi dans mon cœur.

- Mon dieu, Tony … répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Merci. J'attendais ce moment depuis toujours.

Ils quittèrent la piste de danse et prirent la voiture vers une destination encore inconnue de Ziva. Mais elle espérait bien que cette soirée finisse chez lui. Durant le trajet, elle se blottit contre lui et il l'enserra de ses bras. Les battements de cœur de Tony la bercèrent mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir car déjà, la voiture était arrivée. Ziva se sépara de lui avec regret et ouvrit la portière, pensant être arrivée chez elle. Elle ne fut pourtant qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'elle identifia la maison de Tony. Il la prit par la taille et il l'emmena à l'intérieur. En entrant, Tony prit une télécommande et la dirigea vers différent endroits: les lumières se tamisèrent, la chaine hifi se mit en marche sur _how to save a life_par The Fray et la cheminée s'alluma

- Un petit cadeau de McGuignol: une télécommande qui commande tout dans la maison, dit Tony dans un sourire. Maintenant je dois lui trouver une petite amie.

Ziva éclata de rire et lentement, les deux visages se rapprochèrent, les bouches s'entrouvrirent et les langues entamèrent une danse effrénée qui ne devait jamais cesser. A tâtons, ils se rapprochèrent du canapé devant la cheminée et Tony interrompit son baiser pour déclarer:

- Heureuse Saint Valentin, ma Ziva

- Tais-toi donc et embrasse moi plutôt, lui répondit Ziva en le tirant par le col.

S'ensuivit une longue nuit de bonheur pour nos deux amants car ils venaient enfin de se trouver. Ziva se promit de ne jamais oublier ce jour de la saint Valentin: le jour où tous les amours sont possibles


End file.
